


Another chance

by FanfictionGothicPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Relationships, Redemption, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionGothicPrincess/pseuds/FanfictionGothicPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic! In honor of Severus Snape's birthday. At the time of his death, Severus Snape remembers about his friendship with Lily. And now he might get the chance he has wished for to redeem himself and maybe get their friendship back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> I have written this in honor of Severus Snape's 52nd birthday. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Song: Chasing cars by Snow Patrol.
> 
> I have already posted this in Fanfiction about a year ago but since I finally got an invite here I thought I should post it here as well.

"No-listen, I didn't meant-"

"-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He saw her walk away and his heart broke at that moment. He had lost her forever. He remembered the childhood they had shared; all the happiness that she had brought to his, until then, miserable life.

We'll do it all  
everything  
on our own

We don't need  
anything  
or anyone

"I'm a wizard" He recalled telling Lily, oh how that had went wrong! He was disappointed that Lily hadn't believe him at first. But she had been a good friend during those years. He had relished in the thought of having her complete attention when he was telling her about magic, Hogwarts and the wizarding world. He thought she was always going to be with him. For better or for worse.

If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

James Potter had done it. He had ruined his life forever. He lost Lily to him and he could never get her back, perhaps he could see her one last time but he had long ago resigned to the fact that his sins were too many to forgive.

I don't quite know  
how to say  
how I feel

those three words  
are said too much  
they're not enough

"After all this time?"

"Always"

Yes, he would always love her. She was the only light in his world full of darkness and even though that light was long gone he still fought in her memory. All of his life he spent it thinking of her, acting for her and even in death he was still thinking of her.

All that I am  
all that I ever was  
is here in your perfect eyes

they're all I can see

Emerald green. She had the brightest emerald green eyes he had ever seen. Full of life and love for the world. He could remember the way her eyes turned stormy when he called her Mudblood. Just one word and their friendship shattered. That love in her eyes had turned into resentment but he thought they were beautiful nonetheless.

I don't know where  
confused about how as well  
just know that these things will never change for us at all

He laid there for what seem like hours. But he knew that his time was approaching. He didn't know exactly where was what since he had lost all sense of reality since the first bite. Nevertheless, he had managed to get the memories to Potter but just barely. He was hanging by a thread, he could feel it. The pain that had blinded him was disappearing though he couldn't understand why. He was in a pitch black place or so he had assumed. He realized that instead he had his eyes closed and soon opened them to see grounds that looked eerily like Hogwarts. He stood up without difficulty and looked around. He heard laughter and went in that direction. Severus froze when he looked at the scene before him. He could see a red haired woman dancing and he was shocked to realize that it was indeed his Lily who was there. He made his way to her and he felt incredibly happy when she turned around and smiled at him.

If I lay here  
if I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Would you forgive my sins and be my friend again?"

"After all you've done?" He braced himself for the worst. But it never came.

"I forgive you, Severus. You have paid your debt to me long ago".


End file.
